The After Shock
by Punkinz01
Summary: Zaila, Conrad and Dakota are very curious young cub and are always getting in trouble. When a tragic turn of events take its toll on Jecolia, What will happen if curiousity gets the better of these cubs without their mother here to control them?
1. Chapter 1

The After Shock

Zaila, Conrad and Dakota are enjoying life in the ice age. Although they were only 4 years old, Zaila and her brothers had explored every nook and cranny on the island. There was only one place that the young cubs had dreamed of exploring. The Human Village. Their curiosity had gotten the young Saber Tooths in trouble many times before. "Daddy, why can't we go into human country?" Zaila asked Diego one day. "It's not safe there, Zai, if you go there you'll probably end up getting yourself killed or worse" He told his daughter. "Oh" Zaila understood now.

(Line)

"Hey Zaila, Wanna Play?" 7 year old mini-mammoth Peaches asked. Zaila and Peaches ran, laughed and playfully shoved each other over in the snow. Zaila stopped when her ears pricked up. She could hear something. And by the sound of it, it was not good. Everyone froze as they heard yelling and war cries coming from hunters from the village that Zaila and Diego had spoken about earlier. "Hunting Season" Zaila and her brothers backed away in fear as Ellie and Manny hid with the herd and took Peaches with them.

(Line)

"Is everyone here?!" Manny called. Then it stuck Jecolia as the roll call began. "Where are the cubs?" Jecolia bolted out and began the search for her cubs. Shira went out in search as well.

(Line)

It was then that Jecolia had stumbled upon the cubs. Zaila's emerald eyes were filled with fear as the hunters closed in. Zaila, Conrad and Dakota were snatched into their mouth by the scruff of their necks. It felt like hours before they finally found a small opening, only big enough to fit the 3 cubs in. "Stay here and stay low" Jecolia told her sons and daughter.


	2. The promise that couldn't be kept

Jecolia nuzzled her children as she said "I promise I'll come back for you" a tear rolled down her cheek as she said that. Zaila and her brothers huddled together in fright in the dark corner. They watched in terror as Jecolia pulled her head put of the tiny cave and looked back to see if the hunters were gaining on her. Jecolia took one last look at her dear little cubs before running for her life.

(Line)

Zaila, Conrad and Dakota watched as dogs and hunters chased after their mum. They saw her run over the snowy hillside and then BOOM. The sound of guns rung in the cubs ears. Conrad and Dakota had to cover their sister's mouth to muffle the word "MUMMY!".

(Line)

After the hunters left, the cubs ran down to the place where their mother was shot. "Mum" the 3 cried as they ran to her. For hours, Zaila, Conrad and Dakota snuggled against Jecolia's lifeless body until Shira turned up. Shira hated seeing the cubs so helpless and upset. "Come on" Shira said gently to the cubs as she led them home.

It told you it would be heart breaking I cried typing this


	3. Cheering up the cubs

The next few months weren't getting any better. No matter how hard the herd tried, Zaila and her brother wouldn't even smile. Not even Granny and her humorous nature.

Peaches tried her hardest to get her best friend to laugh. Sure she got a little smile out of her but it didn't last too long.

The boys had stopped having a good time with Crash and Eddie when they pranked to their hearts desire. Shira and Diego didn't know what to do about it. And Diego still wasn't sure that he was ready to move on. Everyone pitched in to try and help, but none prevailed.

Later that evening, the cubs walked miserably up to Sid. "Uncle Sid?" Conrad started. Sid knew exactly what it was like to feel abandoned and alone.

"We miss mummy" Sid watched as the 3 huddled up to him. _**A/N: Its Christmas again there. **_

"Look, I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year" He started. "But what do we do when they can't be here for the holiday" Sid raised each of the cubs chins so that they faced him. "We celebrate them, and I imagine that's exactly what you mother would want you to do" the cubs emotions immediately perked up.

Tomorrow was a new day and that meant new opportunities for the cubs to try and cheer everyone up. It wasn't hard really. If the cubs were happy, then Diego and Shira were happy.

All Peaches needed was a good game of chase with Zaila and she's your friend for life. All Conrad and Dakota had to do was get back into ultimate Prank time mode.

Diego and the herd were happy that the cubs were finally over their emotional state, but that's what left them wondering, who cheered them up.

The cubs must have read their faces because they said "Give all the credit to Uncle Sid" and playfully tackled Sid and their dad to the ground.

_**A/N: That's the end to another chapter folks. I've decided that I'm going to let you get to know the cubs a little more by giving you some details. Here they are:**_

_**Name: Zaila**_

_**Age: 4**_

_**Personality: **__**Thinks far with vision. Easily influenced by kindness. Polite and soft-spoken. Having ideas. Sensitive. Active mind. Hesitating, tends to delay. Choosy and always wants the best. Temperamental. Funny and humorous. Loves to joke. Good debating skills. Talkative. Daydreamer. Friendly. Knows how to make friends. Able to show character. Easily hurt. Prone to getting colds. Loves to dress up. Easily bored. Fussy. Seldom shows emotions. Takes time to recover when hurt. Brand conscious. Executive. Stubborn.**_

_**Quote: You're about to get a lesson in girl power**_

_**Voice Actor: Madison Pettis**_

_**(Line)**_

_**Name: Conrad**_

_**Age: 4**_

_**Personality: Suave and compromising. Careful, cautious and organized. Likes to point out people's mistakes. Likes to criticize. Stubborn. Quiet but able to talk well. Calm and cool. Kind and sympathetic. Concerned and detailed. Loyal but not always honest. Does work well. Very confident. Sensitive. Good memory. Clever and knowledgeable. Loves to look for information. Must control oneself when criticizing. Able to motivate oneself. Understanding. Fun to be around. Secretive. Loves leisure and traveling. Hardly shows emotions. Tends to bottle up feelings. Very choosy, especially in relationships. Systematic.**_

_**Quote: When things get a little dirty, DIVE IN. (Conrad's a mud lover)**_

_**Voice Actor: Zachary Gordon**_

_**(Line)**_

_**Name: Dakota**_

_**Age: 4**_

_**Personality: Stubborn and hard-hearted. Ambitious and serious. Loves to teach and be taught. Always looking at people's flaws and weaknesses. Likes to criticize. Hardworking and productive. Smart, neat and organized. Sensitive and has deep thoughts. Knows **__**how**__** to make others happy. Quiet unless excited or tensed. Rather reserved. Highly attentive. Resistant to illnesses but prone to colds. Romantic but has difficulties expressing love. Loves children. Loyal. Has great social abilities yet easily jealous. Very stubborn and money cautious. **_

_**Voice Actor: Joey Lawrence. **_


End file.
